


A Man Who Can Do Both

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (not in public), Alcohol, College Parties, M/M, Public Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: Minseok always seemed like the quiet, shy, studious type, so why does Sehun see him at every wild party, and why is Minseok always the one stripping or getting naked?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Xiuhunation](http://xiuhunation.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Additional warnings: Nudity, Alcohol, Blowjobs, Handjobs, Frottage, and Sex. Baekhyun gets naked too, you have been warned.

There’s something surreal about sitting alone in the corner of some stranger’s house, a beer in one hand, the other thumbing your phone because Sehun was supposed to meet a friend and the friend didn’t show.  
  
Ten minutes to midnight and the party isn’t close to coming to an end. Sehun takes another swig of his drink. A few droplets escape his numbing lips and drizzle down his chin. Before the beer he had… a few other things. Tomorrow morning is going to be hell, and the only reason he hasn’t left yet is because the walk to his dorm is ten blocks away, and there’s no way he can make it in this state.  
  
Someone tumbles onto the empty couch seat beside him. Earlier it was a couple making out and they didn’t seem to mind that Sehun was right there next to them. He thought about vacating it, but soon enough the two disappeared into another part of the house to no doubt get on with their activities. Since then, no one has sat beside him, a small miracle in itself. No one at least until now.  
  
He turns to the newcomer, a little shocked to recognize one of his classmates from Intro to Business Math for Non-Majors. Sehun’s in Liberal Arts, undecided. Kim Jongdae’s a music major who accidentally signed up for the wrong math class but decided to stick to it anyways.  
  
“Hey,” says guy with a double eye wag. If Sehun is drunk, then Jongdae is wasted.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“‘Sup.”  
  
Sehun grumbles, as if to say, not much.  
  
“Cool party. Didn’t figure you for a party kid.” Jongdae leans against the other armrest and puts his feet up casually on top of Sehun’s legs. If Sehun were any less chill right now, he’d toss the offending extremities right onto the floor.  
  
“I’m not much,” he admits anyways.  
  
Thankfully Jongdae doesn’t ask to explain any further. He starts on a semi-monologue about his social career, naming off half a dozen kids that Sehun doesn’t recognize but who are all here in some form or another. The music is loud. Sometimes he misses what Jongdae says, but the guy doesn’t seem to mind that Sehun doesn’t often respond. Apparently Jongdae can talk more than enough for the two of them.  
  
“Ohhh man, that’s the owner of this place!” Jongdae suddenly shrieks. He almost sits up but ends up falling back onto Sehun’s lap. “Hey! Hey!” he starts waving his arms. “Hey, Joonmyun!”  
  
“Joonmyun?” Sehun asks.  
  
The man Jongdae’s screaming to turns suddenly in their direction, and Sehun gets his first sight of the most harassed, harangued looking college student alive. There’s a loud thud, the sound of breaking glass and a scream of cheers from off to their right. Joonmyun winces, and suddenly Sehun understands. This is probably his parents’ house, and there are possibly fifty drunk students tearing up the place.  
  
Despite the breaking glass, Joonmyun makes his way over to Jongdae, permanent wince set on his face. Jongdae manages to stand up—with a little help from Sehun shoving on his butt—and grabs Joonmyun in one terribly handsy hug. The next thing Sehun knows, the two of them are falling right back onto the couch.  
  
“This is Sehun,” Jongdae introduces the two a minute later, like an afterthought.  
  
They nod at each other. What more is there to do? The party lives of college students isn’t entirely foreign to Sehun. But he’ll never quite get the hang of it. If only Tao hadn’t decided at the last minute—literally, the same minute when Sehun walked in by himself—to stay on campus to hit up on some hot stranger. Now, it’s just him, and Jongdae. And Joonmyun. And a crowd of strangers and a state of the art stereo system which may just last the night if nobody crashes into it.  
  
The music changes to a wild dance song. Half the kids start bouncing and dancing in imitation of a raucous club scene. Jongdae and Joonmyun are chatting comfortably about people they know. Well, Jongdae does most of the chatting and Joonmyun casually admits that he doesn’t know most of the people here, or where they came from.  
  
“Well, you know Baekhyun over there,” Jongdae tries to assure him.  
  
Sehun’s eyes follow where the two of them are glancing. Across the giant living room, on the bar that serves as a low wall between them and the kitchen, sits a boy wearing nothing but a pair of socks. He’s sipping from a red plastic cup, looking for all the world like he isn’t stark naked and the center of a growing circle of attention.  
  
“What… oh my God.” Joonmyun hides his head behind his hand.  
  
“Last I heard,” says Jongdae, “he was headed outside to play a game of strip poker. I’m going to guess, since he’s now freeballin’ it on your kitchen counter, he lost?” Jongdae chortles and Joonmyun groans.  
  
Sehun wants to be embarrassed for the guy except he’s just looked over to the left of where this Baekhyun is sitting.  
  
“Who… who’s that?” he stuns himself by asking, a shaky hand pointing to an equally naked man bouncing up and down next to Baekhyun. Alcohol spills over the sides of his cup, some of it landing on him, some of it on Baekhyun, most of it over the tile floors. Compact but muscular, the guy is shorter than Sehun, but so so familiar… His brownish hair flops around as he dances. The last time Sehun thinks he saw him, he was… covered from head to toe in an overlarge sweatshirt, looking like the most demure, shy college student alive? Maybe Sehun drank too much. It can’t possibly be the same guy.  
  
“Him?” Jongdae snorts. “Oh wow. That’s Minseok. He’s Baekhyun’s best friend, and from what I know… pretty damned good at poker. Maybe he just got naked as a sign of solidarity.”  
  
Joonmyun doesn’t even look, but groans into his palms.  
  
“Weird fellow, actually,” Jongdae continues. “Doesn’t talk a lot. Heard he gives good blow jobs though. See that guy over there?” He points to the opposite side of the room where a tall, blond student pretends to not be looking. “That’s Lu Han. I heard Minseok sucked his dick once last semester, and he’s been crying about it for ages, saying no one can compare.”  
  
The grin on Jongdae’s face is wicked. It takes Sehun only a few moments later to realize, it’s because of him. He reaches across Joonmyun’s curled body and pops Sehun’s chin shut with his fist.  
  
“Ohhh, Sehun’s got a crush,” he taunts, and Sehun immediately looks for something else to stare at.  
  
A topless girl comes flying through the room, dancing to the music, and still Sehun finds a piece of wall that looks absolutely interesting. He can’t get Jongdae to look away, and he knows, he just knows, that he’s beet red in the face.  
  
Another thing he can’t get out of his head? Minseok.  
  
Minseok, so that’s his name…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He’s a grad student who works in the official computer Tests Lab. Sehun can’t say they’ve actually ‘met’, but he has seen him many times before and, yeah, even with all his clothes on, Minseok is really hot.  
  
Sehun has to visit the lab once every few weeks, every time his Economics professor assigns a mandatory online quiz, and since wifi in the college dorms is spotty, it’s just safer to do his work there. Also, the view is better.  
  
On Wednesday, knowing he’s probably going to see Minseok again, Sehun really isn’t thinking about Economics. He has two literature papers due in a week, and three books to read for Philosophy. He doesn’t have time for stupid required-for-degree-plan Economics and its stupid bi-monthly exams. He also doesn’t have time to fix up his hair in case an opportunity arises, and that annoys him more than anything else.  
  
He enters the lab with his book bag hanging loosely on one shoulder, eyes darting around the room to see if he’s there. There’s a girl working the sign-in station, the same place Minseok usually sits, and maybe it’s a fluke but Sehun’s heart plummets in disappointment. Or it could be nerves because of the quiz… nah.  
  
He hasn’t been able to get Minseok out of his head. Even before last weekend, he has to admit the formerly nameless guy was a semi-permanent fixture in his mind. His sweet smile and beautiful eyes, his graceful hair. Strong cheek bones, but soft expression, and the most skin he ever saw was once, when Minseok wore a V-neck sweater instead of his usually hoodie.  
  
Now… now… Sehun has seen it all. And that hasn’t been helping him sleep at night.  
  
To know that underneath those layers is a six-pack any man would die for, trim waistline, muscle trailing into his pelvis, and the shapeliest thighs ever. It’s inconvenient that Sehun remembers exactly what the center area looked like, and damn if that doesn’t make his mouth water and his insides ache. Dark hair setting the stage for a gorgeous, thick cock. Even at rest, that organ is the stuff of all Sehun’s dreams. What it would feel like… what it would look like erect…  
  
Sehun almost bangs his head against the computer screen when he sits down. Focus. Focus. He feels so stupid. All the wet fantasies in the world won’t change the fact that Minseok is a grad student, and infinitely beyond his reach. Sehun, a mere college sophomore, would have nothing to offer a man like that. So what that he saw him naked. So did everyone else at the party, Sehun is hardly privileged.  
  
“Stupid…” he mutters again, softly under his breath. Then he sits up, inhales deeply and prepares to work. He types in the log-in code given to him at the desk and waits for it to load. Meanwhile, he keeps his mind clear of everything he saw that night—  
  
_LOG-IN ERROR_ , a window pops up onto his screen. _PLEASE SEE A MODERATOR._  
  
Sehun curses. Just when he was ready to go, of course there would be a computer glitch. He traipses back to the girl at the desk and tells her the message. Dully, she asks him to go back and wait at his desk, someone will be by in a moment.  
  
It’s a waste of time, sadly. Sehun could be halfway done with this quiz and out the door by now. Instead, he very lamely twiddles his thumbs and leans back in the uncomfortable desk chair, waiting.  
  
Then a face suddenly leans in close to his and Sehun jumps, very nearly shrieks.  
  
“Oh, sorry. Excuse me.. I’m just going to…”  
  
Minseok is leaning over the desk, over the keyboard to reach the mouse on Sehun’s other side, not looking at Sehun, but bearing his entire beautiful profile for Sehun to ogle. Very slowly, he straightens up and slides the chair out of the way, but not too far away. Minseok just steps in closer. Sehun has to watch out for the man’s elbows as his hands fly over the keyboard, doing whatever magic he’s doing to make the computer work.  
  
He smells like pizza. There’s a slight marinara sauce stain on his left sleeve, the familiar grey hoodie Sehun has—before a few nights ago—always associated him wearing. Sehun gulps and remembers that underneath those clothes, these bare few layers which almost touch Sehun’s skin, Minseok has pink nipples and firm, touchable abs.  
  
How is it even the same man!  
  
“I’m done. There, it should work now.”  
  
And what? That soon. Sehun hasn’t had nearly enough time to revel in their proximity. He can feel Minseok’s actual body heat, see the tiny little hairs along his neck, fantasize about his delicate but strong hands which, if Sehun calculates it correctly, aren’t even a foot away from Sehun’s crotch.  
  
Jongdae’s voice echoes in the back of his head. _“Heard he gives good blowjobs though.”_  
  
“T-thanks,” Sehun mutters. And for the first time, Minseok, upon standing up, looks at his face. Sehun is blushing. He just knows he is. But, when he dares to peek, it almost looks like Minseok is blushing too. What?  
  
“N-no problem. Just my job.” He gives Sehun the tiniest smile and then he’s gone.  
  
Is it even possible? That this man, this shy, adorable grad student/computer tech who can’t even talk to Sehun without blushing or stuttering is the same guy whose dick Sehun watched bouncing around all over his thighs?!  
  
He gets a B on the quiz, which is a ridiculous score for something this easy. To be fair though, Sehun’s mind wasn’t really on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Saturday evening rolls around, the last thing Sehun would usually be caught doing is dressing up for a party. Even Tao is confused by this new apparition, but he doesn’t put up much of a fight when Sehun explains how he met Jongdae there, and Jongdae was cool, and Jongdae is a friend of this guy named Joonmyun whose house it is and anyways, Jongdae invited them—  
  
“The number of times you mention Jongdae, Sehun. I’m starting to think you like this guy?”  
  
And oops, he forgot entirely that the reason he wants to go is that Jongdae—yes, that name again—slipped him a wink in their final class on Friday and said Minseok would be there too.  
  
The party, when they arrive, has considerably less people than the week before. It’s almost more intimidating this way. Fewer people to cower behind, more open spaces where Sehun won’t easily be able to hide. He hasn’t exactly dressed up much. Tao clucked his tongue, but finally agreed Sehun could be seen in his nicest pair of ripped jeans and a graphic tee. Sehun ran a comb through his hair and decided to call it a day. He can’t look like he’s _trying_ after all.  
  
Jongdae finds them soon enough, and instead of letting Sehun find a nook to hide him, immediately grabs his shoulders and pushes him into the kitchen for sustenance. Turns out, there’s a whole lot of snacks and cake and an entire counter dedicated to booze. Remembering his last hangover a week ago, Sehun skips the heavy stuff and dedicates himself only to beer.  
  
“Hey, did you ever make it outside last time?” Jongdae asks, dragging both Sehun and Tao out of the room.  
  
“No?”  
  
“Ahh, no way! You haven’t seen the pool. But that’s okay. Joonmyun actually set up the hot tub today. You’ll love it, come on!”  
  
They got here around eleven, but already the party is mad and underway. Now Sehun realizes why there were less people inside. Nearly a dozen kids are hanging out in the pool in various stages of undress. Some actually came prepared wearing bathing suits, Sehun notices more than a few guys just their boxers, and the girls in their underwear.  
  
“Man… this is the life,” Tao echoes behind him. Tao, whose ‘date’ last week turned out badly and who really wished, after the fact, that he’d gone with Sehun to the party.  
  
Sehun lets him go to engage in small talk, or flirtation, or whatever it is Tao does with people that is usually more effective than Sehun. Joonmyun is in the hot tub already, looking just as uncomfortable as ever. He’s wearing swim trunks, but Baekhyun is not. The man whose ass Sehun saw a lot of last week is hanging half-in half-out of the tub yelling at somebody in the pool, his pale yellow boxers now plastered to his body and almost completely see-through.  
  
Sehun looks towards the pool, expecting to see Minseok. A quick scan, however, reveals only disappointment. Jongdae jerks on his elbow and Sehun stumbles towards the hot tub.  
  
“Hey, got room for two more? Sehun, strip!”  
  
“What!” Sehun stops cold in his tracks and stares back at the hot tub, almost praying it’ll be too full for him to get in. No one said anything to him about having to strip before he got here! But Jongdae’s shirt is already over his head and he’s starting in on jeans.  
  
“We got room,” says one of the other guys in the tub. “Come on, Minseok, scoot over so we can all fit.”  
  
Sehun’s vision start to waver. M-Minseok, is in the hot tub? And is he naked?!  
  
He zeroes in finally, just in time to keep Jongdae from ripping Sehun’s shirt over his head. He huffly refuses the assistance and Jongdae shrugs, but standing there with his shirt bunched around his chest, he sees Minseok staring dead on, right at Sehun. The smile he portrays is a far cry from the shy little one Sehun got in the computer lab. This one looks _hungry_.  
  
Sehun gulps and looks away. He turns sideways to remove the rest of his shirt, as if that will protect his modesty. Jongdae climbs up and disappears inside the water with a warm sigh of relief. Then he calls on Sehun to hurry up.  
  
He can’t get his fingers to cooperate. His jeans buckle appears stuck, that or his fingers are suddenly too fat. With an air of finality, he gets his zipper down and starts peeling away his jeans. The faster he strips, the sooner he can get himself in the water and away from prying eyes. Sehun tosses his clothes onto the ground beside his shoes and the rest of the everyone’s stuff and quickly climbs in next to Jongdae. In his rush, he didn’t realize who would be sitting on his other side.  
  
“Sehun, this is Minseok. Minseok, Sehun. There, now we’re all acquainted.” Jongdae sighs and wraps his arms around the side the tub, intentionally posturing himself so that Sehun has to sit closer to Minseok.  
  
“Hey, no fair,” says Baekhyun, finally sitting down again. “How come only Minseok gets an introduction. The rest of us haven’t met Sehun yet.”  
  
“Yeah, well he saw you naked last week so, that’s probably about as much Baekhyun as he can handle right now.” Jongdae laughs.  
  
Joonmyun at least takes over the rest of the introductions. Apart from the people Sehun already knows, there’s a boy named Jongin and three other girls Joonmyun says are Yuri, Jessica and Krystal. The last two appear to be sisters, and Krystal is sitting almost on top of Jongin’s lap. Everyone says hello and Sehun tries to respond, but nowhere in all these exchanges does Minseok actually address him. Not with words anyways.  
  
His smirk, on the other hand, is smoldering. Behind him, on the built-in deck, he keeps a drink and every few minutes he sips on it, stares around at his friends, and then looks back at Sehun. If Sehun didn’t secretly want the attention, he’d be charred ash dissolving into the pool right now. As it is, he still can’t quite wrap his brain around the fact that Minseok is like two different people entirely. And, here Sehun is, sitting next to him in his underwear. At least he wore dark briefs. Minseok, when Sehun dares to peek, is also wearing briefs. That’s almost a relief.  
  
Sehun doesn’t really follow the conversation as it goes around. At some point, Jongdae exits to bring them both something else to drink. Sehun clings to his bottle like it’s his very last hope. A few people get out, a few more come in. Tao joins the mix after a while, flirting animatedly with a boy named Yixing. At some point, Jongin and Krystal begin to kiss, right there in front of them. There’s a series of whistles and hollers, and they stop, but only for a moment. Jongin tries to gain them some elbow room, and that prompts him to give Minseok a little push.  
  
The guy Sehun’s secretly been jerking off too for an entire week, stumbles into his space unexpectedly. Sehun falls into an air jet which startles him, and Minseok, in reaction to Sehun’s outburst, nearly slips off the underwater bench. To catch himself, he grabs onto Sehun’s leg.  
  
“Oops, sorry,” he whispers against Sehun’s ear as he rights himself. But Minseok sure takes his sweet time removing his hand from Sehun’s inner thigh.  
  
When the hot tub party reassembles, it happens with Sehun’s bare shoulder pressed right up against Minseok’s, and every nerve in his body is on edge. At some point, he doesn’t remember when, Minseok’s hand winds up back on his leg and Sehun can’t be bothered to flick it off. Besides, it feels nice there. Even in the warm, swirling water of the tub, Minseok’s fingers feel warm, gentle, caressing. Out in the open, maybe it would be ticklish but beneath the water it just feels… good.  
  
Is it noticeable if Sehun just… scoots down the seat and spreads his legs a little wider? There’s almost no room, but… it’s so slight of an angle fraction and Minseok’s smallest finger is doing this curling motion against the innermost reaches of Sehun’s thigh. And damn, but Sehun feels so mellow, so laid back. So when Minseok’s knuckles brush oh so casually against his clothed, water-logged cock, Sehun only sighs and leans his head against the back of the hot tub.  
  
Who knows how long this goes on, Minseok rubbing his dick, Sehun pretending that he’s not growing hard.  
  
But of course, something has to come to an end, and unfortunately, it’s not Sehun. It’s Tao, who splashes water in his face and chucks a towel at his head, reminding Sehun that it’s almost 1am, and they agreed to leave by now so Tao can get his beauty sleep.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Sehun slinks out of the hot tub with less grace than he would have liked, barely managing to get the towel around his waist before anyone can detect that he’s almost fully hard.  
  
“See you around.” Minseok slips him a lazy, knowing smile. Sehun’s dick jumps again before he decides, maybe a quick trip to the bathroom would be a decent idea, instead of trying to get his clothes on out here.  
  
Sehun leaves wet tracks all the way to the nearest bathroom. His feet feel like prunes. His head feels fuzzy. Tao is complaining about him not moving fast enough, but finally gives in when Sehun insists on visiting the toilet, alone. Tao takes off towards his vehicle with a huff, leaving Sehun to wobble down the hallway. He finds the bathroom, fumbles for the switch and shuts the door.  
  
There’s no way he’s getting his jeans on over wet underwear. Slipping on the floor mat only once, he manages to pull them off and then, standing bare naked, wrings them out over the sink.  
  
That’s when the door opens behind him.  
  
Sehun panics and turns toward the door. Minseok is standing there. Well of course it would be him. With the door open just enough to peek inside, he says, “Hey.” Again with that knowing smile. And then he just stands there, waiting.  
  
“H-hey,” Sehun replies. He still won’t turn all the way around. If he does, then his crotch will be on full display. Still Minseok doesn’t move. “D-do you need the bathroom too.”  
  
Minseok’s smile widens, this time showing a little teeth and some gums. “Maybe.”  
  
Sehun glances down, and oh fuck, Minseok is hard too. He walked all the way here without a towel, and his briefs are practically about to explode.  
  
“You can come in,” Sehun says weakly. Anything to get out of the spotlight in case people are watching down the hall. And well, if this is anything like he’s thinking it might be...  
  
“You sure?” Minseok asks, eyebrows expressive and his tongue beginning to peek out the side of his mouth.  
  
Sehun nods. That’s the last thing he does before Minseok is inside, the door is shut, and suddenly he’s being swung around. His butt hits the countertop at the same time Minseok grabs his face and kisses him roughly on the lips. Sehun whines and immediately responds. Minseok tastes like something fruity, but his mouth is warm and his hands are fire. They slink down the back of his body, Sehun arching everywhere they touch until Minseok gets to his waist. He brings his hands forward and, their lips still connected, uses his thumbs to tease the sensitive skin just below his navel and just shy of his dick.  
  
Sehun moans and breaks contact, head slipping back and exposing his throat. Minseok kisses him there too. With one hand, he reaches around Sehun’s lower back to support him. The other one finally touches Sehun’s cock, and without Minseok holding him up, he might have fallen back and cracked his head on the mirror above the sink.  
  
Damn, why does he have to be so strong too. It’s like all Sehun’s dreams come true.  
  
“Sit,” says Minseok.  
  
Sehun’s still struggling to breathe. “What?”  
  
“On the counter. Sit.” He’s already leaning over to get into position, pushing Sehun’s legs out wide.  
  
“Ohhhh.” Sehun gets it. “Fffuck.” Because Minseok wastes no time.  
  
_“Heard he gives good blowjobs though.”_  
  
Is this it? Is it really happening?! Sehun sees Minseok going down on his cock, and he feels the immense instantaneous pleasure of his Minseok’s mouth around him, but is it real? Can any of this really be real? He tries to count how many beers he had. Realizes, in between one long slow suction that has Minseok pulling just to the tip, that he can’t actually remember. Jongdae gave him so much to drink. In fact, this whole thing is Jongdae’s fault and… screw Jongdae. Minseok is blowing him in the bathroom, and if this is going to be the only that happens, well, Sehun will deal with that later.  
  
“Omigod,” he whines, huffing loudly out of his mouth. Both hands are behind him on the bathroom counter to keep himself from falling back. Minseok’s are on his thighs making those same damn curling, circling motions as he was doing in the hot tub. Only now there’s nothing stopping him from burying his fingertips between the coarse hairs of Sehun’s navel, and there’s absolutely nobody going to pull Minseok from off Sehun’s cock.  
  
He can’t even look down. He wants to. He wants to see what Minseok looks like with lips stretched around Sehun’s considerable girth. Is he looking at Sehun, or focusing on the job at hand?  
  
“I… I’m…” Sehun doesn’t know he’s trying to say. All he knows is that his balls are tightly wound, and his dick is singing. His hips stutter against the countertop, heels digging into the cupboard doors below. If Minseok keeps this up, it’ll only be a matter of seconds before it’s all over.  
  
Minseok pulls off and Sehun dares to look down. Open-mouthed and wet, Minseok’s reddened lips looks delicious, and he knows it. The look he gives Sehun is exactly the same as he’s been giving him all night. On top of that, his eyes are almost sparkling. Sehun’s never seen such mischief put into the same, sexy package.  
  
“Not yet,” Minseok whispers, smiling ever more. Then he stands up, neglecting Sehun’s cock and Sehun is just about to whine for mercy when he sees Minseok going for his briefs. And there, that’s the sight Sehun once got to see, and oh yes, it looks even more glorious like this.  
  
Minseok steps up between them, dragging Sehun closer to the edge when he runs their two erections together. This time, it’s not just Sehun doing the moaning. Minseok is sexy as fuck standing between Sehun’s legs, dragging his hand around them both with his throat bared for the world. Eyes closed, he looks like bliss and Sehun never wants this to end.  
  
If it does, do they go back to what they were before? That is, nothing?  
  
Inevitably though, Minseok’s double hand job is too good. They come close enough to each that Sehun doesn’t feel embarrassed for losing his shit too early. Most of his come splatters over Minseok’s hand and wrist, wetting their cocks just enough to smooth Minseok’s path to orgasm. His groan is music to Sehun’s ears. So is the noise he makes when he dashes their mouths together one last time, biting Sehun’s lip as their hips jerk out of sync.  
  
As far as goodbye kisses for one-night hand jobs go, it’s pretty intense. Minseok leaves him only after several minutes have go by. Then he pulls away, plants one extra kiss on Sehun’s nose, smirks, washes his hands in the sink and leaves the room. “See yah,” he echoes on his way out the door, leaving Sehun a little stunned.  
  
He hastily remembers Tao was waiting for him and pulls on his clothes. Minseok’s briefs are still lying on the floor. Somewhere in the world, a naked Minseok is walking around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s probably incidental that when Sehun sees Minseok the following week, the grad student doesn’t even notice him there. He’s in the library, not the computer lab, buried between stacks of textbooks, notebooks and his laptop. A cup of cold coffee sits just within reach of his hand, fingers wrapped around the base—kind of like they were around Sehun’s dick—but Minseok’s head never looks up. He’s got three different highlighters uncapped, one stuck in between his lips, the other two propped up in his writing hand.  
  
Sehun passes the table with about three feet to spare. It’s not intentional. He has to go this way to get to the checkout desk. It’s also not intentional that he has to go back that way to pick up a book he left on the floor and then walk by the same exact spot to check that one out too. Then he has to walk by a fourth time to exit the building. Not once does Minseok look up, which is Sehun’s belief and he’ll insist Minseok was too busy to notice him for the rest of his life, because the alternative is Minseok looking up, seeing Sehun walking past, and ignoring him not once, but four times. One of those times he even bumped the table after another student raced by. Sehun uttered a quick, “Sorry,” when one of Minseok’s highlighters rolled down the table, but he got no actual response.  
  
He doesn’t go to the computer lab at all that week, afraid of receiving the same treatment. He also, almost doesn’t go out the following weekend when Jongdae ropes him into another party.  
  
Complaining, Sehun immediately declines the invitation. “Noo, no more parties. My brain can’t take all the noise and alcohol for a third week in a row.” Or a possible rejection.  
  
“No? Well you’re in luck because Joonmyun’s house is officially off limits this week. It’ll be in my dorm suite. Way fewer people, you’ll see. And come on! You got lucky last week. Don’t you want to follow up your success?!”  
  
That all depends. Does Jongdae mean he’ll get lucky with Minseok again, or perhaps with an entirely different person? Because right now, the only person Sehun’s got on his brain is a man with a deliciously wicked smile, killer body, and very few words.  
  
“Wait, how do you know about that?” Sehun demands.  
  
Jongdae only smirks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The party starts off well. Sehun only sees the tail end of the race, but yep, that was definitely Minseok’s ass winning first place in all categories as a group of streakers ran down the hall. By the time Sehun finds Jongdae’s room, Minseok is casually clad in a thigh-length robe, stretched across Jongdae’s bed on his stomach with one arm cradling his head. Contrary to Sehun’s expectations, Minseok doesn’t ignore him but looks right at him, a lazy, pleased expression on his face not unlike the one had last week when he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Half an hour later, again contrary to how Sehun thought this night would go, finds him alone in Minseok’s room—adjacent to the Jongdae’s—reclined on his back being spooned from behind with Minseok thrusting into his heretofore underutilized ass.  
  
Minseok’s still a man of very little words, but he tells Sehun how great this feels, how sexy Sehun’s body is, how he wants to fuck him every time he sees him, and shit--because when Sehun comes, it’s to Minseok rocking his hips up and down, holding his thighs spread wide apart and nothing touching his cock. Sehun’s head falls back over Minseok’s shoulder, mouth wide as he sputters and gasps. The barricade of pillows behind them feel like the best place, but nothing is greater than when Minseok, sated but still buried inside, sighs and wraps his arms around Sehun’s middle.  
  
Together they pant, almost cry, and then laugh at their antics. Sehun’s thighs are strained, his back is starting to ache. He knows his ass is going to pay him back tomorrow but for now… for just this night, he wants to revel in everything they’ve done.  
  
Tomorrow will be a new day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fall is coming in, bringing with it a strong northerly breeze. Sehun wraps his jacket tighter around his body and stops in the middle of the courtyard. There, just over there, sits Minseok in his usual daytime attire, a thicker grey hoodie, hair waving easily in the wind, headphones on while he reads a book. Next to his bookbag, with his legs pulled up crossways on the bench, he looks so tiny. So unlike the person that Sehun sees almost every weekend. Gone is the wild child of Joonmyun’s and Jongdae’s parties. Banished is the nudist who likes to flirt, suck, and fuck. Minseok’s so quiet whenever Sehun sees him like this. Whispering to the few people who dare to interrupt his studies, frowning whenever someone bothers him for too long. And he still absolutely won’t notice a person unless you physically invade his space.  
  
Enough, Sehun thinks. Enough of this.  
  
Minseok’s always the same, but Sehun can’t take it anymore. He sits down right beside him, waiting to be noticed, waiting to be acknowledged, but Minseok does neither. His lips are pressed tight, eyes squinting in the wind as they pour over line after line in his book, which Sehun now knows is for class.  
  
Sehun sighs, loudly. Anything to garner some attention. Still nothing. To outsiders, they might look like strangers, passers-by who happen to be sharing the same bench.  
  
And just this weekend too, Minseok let Sehun personally undress him, far from prying eyes and take Minseok’s dick in his mouth. Minseok’s balls around his tongue.  
  
Sehun clears his throat. Minseok’s eyelids flutter but he doesn’t lose his place in the book. Just when Sehun is about to get aggravated and leave, his legs shifting in preparation to carry his weight, Minseok sticks a hand out.  
  
“Babe, wait.” A cold palm worms its way between Sehun’s. “I’m almost done with this chapter.”  
  
Sehun holds on tight and smiles. Minseok may not have looked at him yet, but he belongs to him nevertheless. Some things probably won’t ever change, and Sehun’s boyfriend is one of them. Two totally different personalities, but when the wind shifts and Minseok leans imperceptibly closer for warmth, Sehun can’t deny that he likes them both equally.  
  
“Okay,” he says, leaning his head against Minseok’s, pulling up his knees and curling in for a short nap.


End file.
